


Naruto’s Revenge

by prettyboylover



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark fic, F/M, M/M, Revenge, Revenge Sex, i wrote this instead of doing my work, naruto is evil lol, terrible fic but trying anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboylover/pseuds/prettyboylover
Summary: When Naruto died, he promised everyone that if he came back, he would have his revenge...and then he did.





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto didn’t want to fight his only brother, but here he was fighting the teme like it was life or death. Well technically, it was. That teme was trying to kill him! Ugh, but he promised Sakura that he would bring the dumbass back.

“Naruto, you will never understand! I need to kill my brother. In order to do that I must kill you.”

But Naruto wasn’t having it. He knew this wasn’t the same person who he used to call his best friend, but for the village and Sakura’s sake, he will keep his promise.

“Shut up teme. Enough talk. I am bringing you back whether you like it or not.”

**_Kit! Perhaps you should use the new jutsu we worked on! Otherwise we won’t survive._ **

But my cover Kuruma!

The kyubi stomped her foot and flared at him...Well flared at him telepathically if that was possible.

_**Kit, do you really want to be killed by this worthless power lending Uchiha. You would really shame yourself?! You are the great Kyubi’s jinchuriki. Act like it!** _

Naruto knew she was right. With a heavy heart he braved himself for one of his new attacks. Unsheathing his sword, the clouds started to react. The storms were getting ready for his demonic call.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the dobe. Whatever it was, he needed to act fast.

“Chidori!”

It was like everything was in slow motion. Lightning immediately touched his sword as the sound of dragons erupted from the sky.

Finally, he whispered the deathly strike.

“Dragon Strike.”

The lightning immediately strikes his friend. Hitting his arm and detaching it. Naruto winced but it needed to be done.

Walking up to Sasuke, he looked at his once brother and best friend.

“H-how did a dobe like you get so strong.”

Naruto gave him a solemn look. “I was always strong Sasuke. I was just hiding it.”

The man in front of him started chuckling.

“Guess you’re taking me home then.”

Home...Naruto thought. Was it really home for either of them?

Before Naruto could keep thinking about it, a familiar chakra made its presence.

“Mama, Naruto you did a number on him.”

Naruto chuckled at the eye smile. Picking up Sasuke, everyone started walking to the village.

Finally, there was peace.

...

Or so he thought.

“Demon! How dare you come back to our village after harming the last Uchiha. Such insolence!”

“Monster, you don’t deserve to live! This just proves how much of a freak he is.”

“Disgusting, expected of a demon spawn.”

Naruto looked at the villagers with surprise. But most of all, he looked at his so-called friend with surprise.

“Baka! How could you?! You knew Sasuke-kun was important to me and yet you handicapped him. You’re so useless! Of course a monster like you would do this,” she yelled.

Naruto couldn’t believe it. His sister in all but blood was betraying him. No...he had to fix this.

“B-but Sakura...you asked me to bring him back. I did that, for you! For us! For everyone!”

She shook her head in anger and started pointing her finger.

“You’re disgusting Naruto. I can’t believe I ever pretended to like you.” She quickly ran to her precious Sasuke. “Sasuke-kun are you alright?”

Sasuke shook his head. “Shut up Sakura.” Sakura laughed. Her Sasuke was the same as always.

Not even listening to his protest, she took him to the hospital with the help of Kakashi, not even realizing they were forgetting Naruto.

An evil glint crossed the villagers eyes. “Looks like no one seems to care if you’re dead or alive.”

A sharp stab gutted his intestines.

“Looks like it! Men, I think it’s high time we finish the Fourth Hokage’s work!”

The villagers started cheering, even their children-who seemed so innocent-started cheering for his death. Soon he felt multiple stabs on his body. The tears on his cheeks told the stories of his friends betrayed.

And then Naruto promised: if he ever came back again, he would destroy this village and have his revenge.

Little did he know a certain fox heard his last dying wish.

**_Kukuku. Is that right, Naruto?_ **


	2. Chapter 2

Kyubi was great. She was created by the sins of the world. The humans’ need for sex, mayhem, lies, betrayal, revenge only made her stronger. It was her master’s wish after all. For those who have defied him of his right, he would punish with the demons of their making. And Kyubi was his very most special creation. He created her to wreck havoc in the world. To lead all demons and create disputes and hatred among the living. It was her calling and her master’s wish was her happiness.

To say Kyubi hated her little vessel was an understatement. His bright cheerful attitude and forgiving nature always grated on her nerves. How he smiles and repeatedly forgives his so-called friends and loved ones after they push him over and treat him like trash was beyond her. So why was she helping the little kit you ask? Well…the moment little Naruto started to curse those wretched villagers and all of his so-called friends, she felt something akin to pride. His hatred did something to her. It called to her. For some reason, it reminded her of her master’s festering and all consuming darkness. The hate and need for revenge was absolutely delicious. So when little Naruto started to curse those wretched hairless gorillas she smirked. Oh yes, Naruto. Your wish is my command…

Cracking her paws and smirking at the fates of those worms, she started to chant the dark spell her creator taught her.  

…

_Beep beep beep beep!_

Naruto shot up from his bed. _What? Why the fuck am I in my apartment. Why is everything so much bigger. Was it all a dream? No it was too real. Then what happened?_

Hearing her vessel freak out, Kyubi rolled her eyes.

**_Calm down, kit. If you haven’t noticed yet, we traveled back in time. Not that I got a thank you, but you are welcome._ **

Naruto sputtered. _Why in Kami’s name would you do that?!_ His question only gave him an unimpressed glare, making him sputtering again.

 ** _Was it not what you wanted?_** With Naruto’s questioning glare, the demon sighed and explained further for the dunce idiot.

**_You begged for revenge against your wretched tormentors, and I have granted you that. With Akuma’s will, I have made your wish possible._ **

Naruto froze. Slowly, he touched the wounds the villagers placed on his person, only to find unblemished skin. Then he smirked. Not the Cheshire cat smirk he was known for, but an ominous smirk that promised retribution for his sufferings.

**_Oh, I also forgot to mention…your appearance might have changed a little. You mightttt want to take a look._ **

Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but went to his bathroom to check himself out anyway. And what he saw made him drop his jaw. He looked like a fucking girl. His hair was no longer short and spikey, instead it looked like a soft golden river cascading down to his hips, accentuating his lean figure. His skin was no longer sun-kissed and tan, but deathly pale-looking like porcelain. Another thing he noticed was that he was FUCKING TWELVE AGAIN.

Groaning he asked his companion, _Why the fuck do I look like this. I look like a goddamn girl._

Kyubi uncharacteristically squealed. **_Oh, it’s just a few side effects from using Akuma’s power._**

Naruto’s eyes widened. _You mean THE Akuma. What how? I never…holy fuck when._

Kyubi smirked but waved her paw in the air, which looked like a dismissing manner. **_Well I am Akuma’s favorite…and because I used his ancient spell to bring us back in time, your looks were heavily influenced by his power. To be honest, I think it did you some good. Now you can use your looks in your favor instead of bitching about not getting anything you want. Look at it as an advantage. Now you’re prettier than Sasuke!_**

Naruto almost hurled hearing that he was prettier than Sasuke.

**_Stop being so simple-minded and use this to your advantage. Take what you want. You said it yourself didn’t you? You wanted revenge, right? Or was that all a petty dying wish?_ **

Naruto narrowed his eyes. No, it wasn’t a lie. Now that he was back in time, he had the chance to fix his mistakes of letting those villagers pick on him, letting his teammates look down on him, letting anyone even think they had the right to think he was nothing but a stick of gum under their shoe. They wanted a demon? He would show what a true demon was like.

_Fine. I shall use…this to my advantage._

Feeling the evil intent coming from her vessel was exhilarating. His aura was so much like Akuma’s she shivered in delight. **_Kukuku, that’s what I like to hear my beautiful kit. However, I think it’s time for you to go to school. You're 5 minutes late and your classmates should be starting their genin exams by now._**

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asuma - Devil in Japanese


End file.
